Sarah (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
|-|Before Gaining Powers= |-|After Gaining Powers= Summary Sarah Noel is a character in the VS Battles Wiki Roleplay “Everybody Wants to Rule the World.” Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A, Higher depending on the time of day, with Spinjitzu, and with Piedra Del Sol Name: Sarah Noel Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Pseudo-Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Healing (Up to mid-high), Illusion Manipulation (Can create illusions that are capable of fooling the environment itself), Dream Manipulation (Can enter, control, and consume the dreams of intelligent creatures), Sleep Manipulation (Can force a being to stay asleep), Mind Manipulation (Can assault a foes mind with nightmares), Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, and Elemental Manipulation with Magic, Power Nullification (Can burn away magic, leaves behind flowers that negate dark and divine powers and powers that come from the landscape, can negate moves like Noble Phantasms with Xihucoatl), Plant Manipulation (Transforms the area she walks on into a flower filled landscape), Transmutation (Can transform the ground into flowers and change people’s genders), Precognition and Clairvoyance (Sees all of the present down to the tiniest detail, as well as predict the future to some degree), Reality Warping (Can temporarily override reality with the Garden of Avalon, which causes beings who aren’t supernatural to explode from the inside), Soul Manipulation (Can consume souls to replenish her mana, can remove souls and burn them with her fire), Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Age Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Time Stop, Curse Manipulation, and Modern Weapons (Cannot be killed with instant death attacks so long as the concept of death is not placed on her, cannot be harmed by anything that is not magically powered or extremely old, has high magic resistance, her Goddesses Divine Core skill preserves absoluteness of mind and body, is unaffected by the commandments), Attack Reflection, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Earth Manipulation, (Holds the Elements of Fire, Electricity, Ice, Earth, and Energy, can create tornadoes with Xihucoatl, can use the Graces of Sunshine, Tornado, Ocean, and Flash), Power Bestowal (Can pass elemental abilities to others, can pass on Graces), Technology Manipulation (Can control machines and transform vehicles), can ignore invulnerability and resistances to her electricity, fire, earth, ice, light, and holy attacks, Minor Fate Manipulation (Can change inevitable fates with her high luck stat), Regeneration (Mid-High, Low-Godly over time), Summoning (Can summon a Quetzalcoatl that can control the weather and summon Mogalls), Possession (Can possess the bodies of others with consent, Holy Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Can use Ark magic, holy light magic that breaks down darkness), Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (With Sunshine and Piedra Del Sol), Spatial Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation (With Tonrado and Ocean, can create the “Domain of God”), Matter Manipulation (Can create lightning that destroys on the molecular level), can survive without her soul, Creation, Telepathy, can negate attacks wit Oculus, Rage Power (The power of her flames increases with her anger), Absorption (Can consume fire and magic), Metal Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, her fire can negate up to mid regeneration, Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation. Life Manipulation, Resurrection, and many more with Authority Attack Potency: Continent level (Is at least as powerful as Natsu Dragneel), Higher depending on the time of day and with Piedra Del Sol (Her fire and heat increases in potency closer to noon, Piedra Del Sol allows her to use a portion of her Authority to create a powerful attack) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic reactions and combat speed, Higher with Flash and Spinjitzu Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level Stamina: Very High (Can fight many foes for at least a day and fight with many injuries) Range: Tens of Kilometers with magic, hundreds of Kilometers with elemental abilities, Planetary with Authority Standard Equipment: Multiple Holy Swords Intelligence: Extremely High. Has some of the greatest mastery of magic there is, and is a expert at martial arts, knowing Spinjitzu, the Style of the Golden Dragon, Luca Libre, as well as many others, and can quickly analyze fighting styles and fight accordingly. Weaknesses: Piedra Del Sol is extremely mana intensive and can leave he exhausted or even kill her if she’s already badly harmed. Using Authority will all but kill her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divine Fire:' A conglomeration of the powers of fire that Sarah possesses. Her flames grow in power as the sun rises, and grow in strength with her rage. These flames can harm beings with no physical presence and can enflame and burn souls. Even if a foe heals, the heat will remain and inhibit the process, and the fire and heat exuded is immense, and is even present in the user’s soul. Even normally non-flammable items can be set on fire, and the density of the flames themselves can be changed. They also do more damage to dragons. *'Garden of Avalon: The Forever Sealed Utopia:' With this Noble Phantasm, Sarah can temporarily recreate the Garden of Avalon, which is mana rich and allows for the full use of her abilities, though non-magical beings would likely explode upon simply breathing it’s air. *'High-Speed Incantation:' A skill that indicates a immense speed with incantations. *'Item Construction:' A skill which indicates the capability to produce magic items. For her, this skill is C Rank. *'Territory Creation:' A skill that allows for the production of a advantageous territory, at a C-Rank. *'Hero Creation:' A skill which indicates proficiency in teaching and raising heroes, which is at a EX Rank. *'Illusionism:' The ability to project powerful illusions, capable of sending nightmares into one’s psyche, and capable of covering villages in illusions that fool everyone. Due to her A Rank, her illusions can deceive the environment itself. *'Clairvoyance:' A rank indicative of a total mastery of magecraft, which allows one to see everything in the present down to the tiniest detail. *'Elemental Power of Lightning:' A power which allows for one to manipulate electricity, controlling machinery and being immune to most forms of lightning, as well as being able to fire powerful bolts of electricity. *'Elemental Power of Earth:' The power to control the earth, immobilizing foes with earthen shells and and controlling it offensively. *'Elemental Power of Ice:' The power to generate and control ice, allowing her to resist cold temperatures and freeze foes solid. *'Spinjitzu:' A power that lets a person spin at high speeds, making them more powerf and enhancing their attack speed. *'Authority': As a God, Sarah possesses Authorities, special powers distinct from Code Casts, Noble Phantasms, and Skills in that while they achieve results based on some logical process or principle, an Authority realizes a result simply because the user has the right to do so. Authorities are powers on the level of world construction, and can be powers such as event shifting, time manipulation, causality manipulation, manipulation of concepts they embody, kingdom-building and other powers on that level. The Gods originally used their Authorities during the Age of Gods to shape the world, build kingdoms and advance civilization. But as time went, humanity advanced to the point that Authorities became unnecessary. *'Xiuhcoatl: O Flame, Burn the Gods Themselves:' The second coming of the flames used by Quetzalcoatl to burn down her temple. Powerful winds and fires are unleashed, locking out Noble Phantasms and similar abilities temporarily, and are followed up by multiple powerful blows and pile-drives. *'Quetzalcoatl: Winged Serpent:' With this Noble Phantasm, Sarah can summon a Quetzalcoatlus creature, a divine beast capable of being used as a mount and a enabler for multiple attacks, and can be used to channel a portion of her Authority to create massive downpours. *'Piedra Del Sol:' The Sun Stone of the Aztec calendar, which functions as a gate to drag out a portion of her authority. With it, she can summon scorching heat and solar winds to ravage her foes, though this is also very exhausting. *'Riding:' A skill that indicates a mastery of riding. At EX Rank, any vehicle or mount can be ridden with supernatural mastery, even dragons. *'Magic Resistance:' A skil that allows for resistance to magic. At A Rank, only the absolute most powerful spells can farm her. *'Goddess’ Divine Core:' A skill that indicates the state of being a perfect goddess, preserving her mind and body. It is also indicative of Divinity, capable of bypassing Anti-Purge defenses, and is at a EX rank. *'Wisdom of the Good Goddess:' A skill which allows her to use any skill borne of Wisdom, and pass them on to others. *'Goddess:' Due to her status as a Goddess, Sarah can use multiple types of holy magic. **'Possesion:' A goddess can inhabit the bodies of others with consent. **'Ark:' A holy magic used by the Goddess clan, it can break down darkness and can form barriers and blades. **'Self-Healing:' A Light based healing that allows the user to heal from things one can normally not heal from. It’s properties are light based. **'Flash:' A Grace that allows the user to move at much higher speed then usual. **'Ocean:' A Grace that allows one to generate and manipulate water, as well as liquefy themselves to avoid attacks. **'Tornado:' The ability to manipulate and control wind. It can be used to create barriers and blades of wind. *'Tentacle:' Sarah creates a tentacle from below the ground to attack. *'Oculus:' A attack that negates all attacks coming towards her, but only while using that attack. *'Iron Dragon Slayer Magic:' A magic that allows the user to freely generate and consume metal. *'Sky Dragon Slayer Magic:' A magic that allows one to consume air and freely manipulate it, as well as heal others. *'Poison Dragon Slayer Magic:' A magic that allows for the creation and consumption of corrosive poison. *'Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic:' A magic that allows one to manipulate darkness. *'White Dragon Slayer:' A magic that allows for manipulation of light and consumption of it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Illusionists Category:Illusion Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:VSRPverse